A Supernatural Encounter
by lovelynoise
Summary: One-shot. Dean and Sam head down an alley where they encounter a certain blonde slayer ...


**A SUPERNATURAL ENCOUNTER**

_For Jasmina on her birthday_

"Dean, don't look."

The man in the leather jacket turned his head back and ogled the dark alley behind him.

"I said 'don't look', didn't I? Or did that just happen in my head?" the taller of the two said.

"How'm I supposed to know what you're talking about if I can't see it, Sammy?"

"How about asking?" Sam said with his hand reaching to his back, grabbing something. A machete. "I think we're being followed."

"I know", Dean said. "The blonde in the boots. I spotted her a few blocks down."

Sam made a face and with a strained voice he said: "And you didn't feel the need to _tell _me?"

Dean shrugged. "I figured she just wanted my number after seeing us in the bar. I am quite irresistible."

"Quite idiotic, more like it. I bet she keeps in the dark for a reason, like being one of _them, _maybe?"

"Demon?"

"No."

"Angel?"

"What are we hunting right now, Dean?" Sam sighed.

"Oh, a vampire, you mean?" Dean said loud enough for the entire street to hear.

"She might be on her way to the nest. We must be close."

"Maybe you're right." Dean got the duffle bag off his bag and took out a needle, filled with something dark. "Then _we _should follow _her._"

Sam nodded. They had fully stopped now, and Dean made a sign that he'd go left and Sam right. After that, they waited.

The blonde woman stepped out of the shadows, her eyes searching and her muscles alert. As she got closer, Sam and Dean prepared to ambush her. However, somebody got there before them.

Another woman, a brunette, jumped off some escape stairs form above and landed on the blonde, forcing them both to the ground. The brunette seemed to have the upper hand, but then the blonde kicked her in a martial arts-kind of way and soon had her arms around the brunette's throat.

Sam and Dean got out from their hiding spot, trying to get to the women on time, to help the brunette from the blood sucker, but they were too late.

"No!" Sam shouted as the blonde plunged something into the other's chest.

"Son of a bitch", Dean growled.

The brunette turned into a pile of dust.

The Winchester brothers stopped. "What the hell?" Sam said, whereas Dean repeated his "son of a bitch" once more.

"You're welcome", the blonde said and tucked the wooden stake into her jacket.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"A vampire", the woman answered. "Yeah, they're real, but don't worry, I've got it covered."

"Vampires don't turn to dust", Sam interjected.

"Well, they certainly don't sparkle", she said. "Sorry to burst your bubble, fan boy."

"What?" Sam said, confused, while Dean laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"You're a hunter?" he asked as soon as he was in control of his lungs again.

"I'm the slayer", the woman said. "Sorry, old habit – _a _slayer. Keep forgetting there's more than one nowadays."

"Slayer?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I take care of the monsters under your bed so you can sleep at night."

"We take care of our own monsters", Dean said as Sam was dumbstruck again. "But that means we're in the same business."

The girl looked at the needle in Deans hand. "Yeah, you look like a pro. You thought the vamps would have some fear of being stung?" She shook her head.

"This is dead man's blood", Dean said. "It's like poison to them."

"I've heard them say it tastes nasty, but handing out free blood certainly won't get rid of them. Look, I've got this under control, so no need for you two to hurt your pretty faces." She started walking.

"Hey", Dean said and took a step forward. "Trust me, we know what we're doing. We're the Winchesters. You've probably heard of us – we stopped the apocalypse and all that. I'm Dean, and this is Sam."

"I'm Buffy, and I'm sorry to say I don't have a clue who you are. Get back to me when you've stopped half a dozen of those oh-no-the-world's-gonna-end thingies."

Dean's smile faded, but he recovered pretty quickly. "Well, now you know us and we'll be glad to help you with the nest."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "The nest? Oh, that's already history – they're dust in the wind. Literally."

"We've never heard of vampires that turn to dust", Sam said.

"Well, there are a few different types, but the dusties are the easiest. The old ones are a bit worse – they make the dusting of this nest look like a walk in the cemetery. This one", she said and pointed to the pile of dust, "managed to get away when I was busy with the rest. And now I guess she was out for an easy prey."

"At least she didn't get very far, though", Dean grinned.

"Wait", Sam said. "You're saying you managed an entire nest … all by yourself?"

"Yeah. But there were only ten of them, so the odds weren't really fair on their part", Buffy said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow."

Dean grinned even bigger. "Well, why don't you let us buy you a few drinks to celebrate your victory then."

"No thanks. I'm flattered, but taken", Buffy said. "Besides, this is just a regular Tuesday to me, and my boyfriend always hates it when I miss out on dinner." She looked at her arm, where there was no watch to be seen. "Which reminds me, I better be going. Anyways, it was nice meeting you. Well, entertaining, at least."

"Hey", Dean said and crossed his arms.

Buffy shook her head. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you. I'm sure you do the best you can. It's been a long night, that's all. Actually, a long life, more like it."

"Tell us about it", Sam said and rolled his eyes. "Look, we don't wanna be in your way, but it's always good to pass on the knowledge, don't you think? That way we'll know what to do next time we meet one of these."

She shrugged. "It's not all that hard. Just plunge a wooden stake into their hearts, and don't get killed while doing it. Class dismissed." She was about to walk, but then seemed to remember something. "Oh, and Dean, was it?" He nodded. "A little tip: if you're out on a mission, you might wanna consider keeping your head in the game. I guess you didn't recognize her with fangs out, but that" – she looked at the pile of dust – "was the girl you were chatting up while not-so-discretely looking at me." She turned to Sam. "And you _really _need to work on your comebacks. I can't believe you let me call you Team Edward without even the slightest objection."

"Well, I, you …", Sam started.

"Exactly. Look, I really need to get going now, or Angel will be so hungry he'll have _me _for dinner." She laughed. "So I guess this is good bye."

Dean crossed his arms. "Yeah. Bye." He turned around and started walking. Sam stood still, trying to think of something to say.

"I am _not _a fan of Twilight", he finally managed.

Buffy laughed. "Because you really wanted Bella to end up with the werewolf, right? I can see why you'd want her to go for the tall, ridiculously broad shouldered guy."

Sam pff:ed, crossing his arms. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"_Sam!"_ Dean shouted from down the street. "Car. Now!"

Buffy laughed as the brothers hurried down the street. "Wow", she said to herself. "Seems like anybody thinks they can save the world nowadays. Thank god I never retired."

3


End file.
